White Day For IchiRuki
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: ada apa dengan pasangan shinigami ini saat white day?


**Disclaimer : BLEACHnya punya om tite, tapi ficnya asli saya bikin sendiri dari imajinasi saya.**

**Genre : Humor / Romance**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Warning : AU, aneh, GaJe, OC, OOC. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!**

**Fic For Valentine Day,**

**Sebuah cerita bagi mereka yang baru jadian... dan hadiah Ultah buat Ichikawa Ami.**

*******

am, 13 Maret, Karakura Gakuen.

"Selamat pagi Kuchiki-san," sapa orang-orang pada seorang Rukia Kuchiki, seorang tuan putri Karakura Gakuen.

"Selamat pagi," sapa balik gadis bermata violet itu pada setiap orang yang menyapanya, dengan senyum yang teramat manis tentunya.

Terus terulang seperti itu, bahkan ketika dia berada di loker sepatunya.

"Selamat pagi Kuchiki-san," sapa seseorang dari belakang Rukia, tepat ketika Rukia akan membuka lokearnya.

"Uwaaahh," jerit kaget Rukia.

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu Kuchiki-san?? itu tidak sopan," kata seseorang yang barusan mengagetkan Rukia, mata dan rambutnya berwarna senada, yaitu coklat, pipinya menggembung karena cemberut.

"Ma...maafkan saya Hikari-sensei, saya akan lebih berhati-hati," ujar Rukia panik.

"Sudahlah, bergegaslah ke kelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi!!" perintah sang Hikari-sensei.

Hikari-sensei pun menjauh dari Rukia. Setelah Hikari-sensei menjauh, bukan berarti Rukia bisa tenang karena tak lama kemudian muncullah si strawberry berambut orange, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Yo, midget," sapa Kurosaki Ichigo, teman Rukia sejak kecil."Hikari-sensei memang pemarah dan mudah tersinggung seperti biasanya ya??"

"Selamat pagi juga jeruk. Dan jangan panggil aku midget!!!" sapa Rukia balik ditambah kata ancaman."Hikari-sensei memang agak kekanakan, tapi menurutku dia tak punya niat jahat kok dan aku menyukainya, jadi...jangan suka mengejek orang."

"Hoo... aku takut," goda Ichigo.

"Grr..." Rukia menggeram marah, hal yang tak sopan bagi seorang keturunan bangsawan. Tapi hanya Ichigolah yang bisa membuatnya bersikap seperti itu.

Berusaha cuek pada Ichigo, Rukia mulai mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki. Merasa dicuekin, Ichigo pun menuju lokernya sendiri, saat dia membuka lokernya, surat-surat beramplop pink berjatuhan dari loker dan menimpanya.

"He??? Kau baik-baik saja Kurosaki??" tanya Rukia, agak panik melihat Ichigo tertimbun tumpukan kertas pink.

"Kau pikir tertimbun begini aku akan 'baik-baik' saja??" tanya balik Ichigo, berusaha selamat dari sesak nafas.

"Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi, kok bisa begini??" kata Rukia, diamatinya surat beramplop pink yang menimbun Ichigo satu persatu.

"Besok itu white day," jawab sebuah suara lembut bagaikan sutra dari belakang Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Lunatsuki-sensei??" ujar Rukia dan Ichigo kaget, bersamaan menoleh.

"Sebentar lagi belnya bunyi lho, ayo masuk ke kelas," ajak Lunatsuki-sensei, tetap dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Baik sensei," ujar Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Benar-benar beda dengan adiknya," batin mereka berdua, sambil menuju kelas mereka.

**VVVVV**

pm, 13 Maret, Kurosaki Mansion.

"Ichigo,"panggil Rukia, dia baru saja naik ke kamar Ichigo di lantai 2, dan masuk lewat jendela.

"Hai midget," balas Ichigo, sedikitpun tak tampak kaget dengan kelakuan teman kecilnya itu.

"Ini pesananmu, dasar menyebalkan," gerutu menyerahkan seplastik camilan pada Ichigo.

"Terima kasih," kata berbungkus-bungkus makanan ringan yang dibelikan Rukia.

"Dasar, padahal kan aku cuma menumpang di lemarimu," gerutu Rukia.

"Tapi kalau ketahuan kan bisa jadi skandal," kata Ichigo, tak mau kalah.

Jadi, sebenarnya seorang Kuchiki Rukia, sang keturunan bangsawan sedang masa percobaan kabur dari rumah, dan di tengah pelariannya, dia memutukan menginap di rumah temannya yang baginya paling menyebalkan. Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan tak ada yang menyadari itu, bahkan orangtuanya.

"Oi, Rukia," panggil Ichigo.

"Ada apa lagi??" tanya Rukia dengan nada kesal yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Besok pulanglah ke rumahmu!, tapi sepulang sekolah besok aku akan memberimu jawaban," jawab Ichigo, ekspresinya tak terlihat oleh Rukia karena Ichigo membelakangi Rukia.

Rukia yang tampak shock, berkata,"Eh?? Kenapa aku harus pulang?? Aku menolak." dan Rukia segera menuju lemari futon Ichigo, tempat tidurnya sekarang.

am, 14 maret, taman belakang Karakura Gakuen.

Istirahat siang, Rukia berjalan menuju halaman belakang Karakura Gakuen untuk menenangkan dirinya, kata-kata Ichigo kemarin telah membuatnya tidak tenang dan terjaga semalaman.

"Hoahhmm." Rukia menguap cukup lebar, benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan imej yang selama ini dia tampilkan.

"Kak... bagaimana??"

Samar-samar, dia mendengar orang bercakap-cakap di halaman belakang, dan memutuskan pergi saja dan mencari tempat lain untuk menenangkan diri.

Tapi ketika mendengar suara seorang pria yang cukup dia kenal baik suara itu, Rukia berniat mengintip sebentar lebih dahulu. Benar dugaannya, suara yang dia kenali adalah suara juniornya di klub drama, Orihime Inoue, dan suara Ichigo. Berduaan saja dihalaman belakang sekolah yang sepi, walaupun Ichigo tampak tak peduli.

"Maaf ya Inoue, aku sudah menyukai seseorang," kata Ichigo, sepertinya menjawab pertanyaan Inoue.

Walaupun Ichigo tidak bicara padanya, entah kenapa hatinya serasa nyeri mendengar pernyataan Ichigo. Karena, diam-diam Rukia telah jatuh cinta pada teman kecilnya itu.

Rukia dan Orihime sama-sama meneteskan airmata, tapi Ichigo hanya memberikan sapu tangannya pada Orihime.

"Ini salahku sendiri, aku selalu takut menunjukkan diriku sendiri didepannya," batin Rukia dan pergi diam-diam dengan airmata berlinang.

03.0 pm, Pulang sekolah, Kelas Rukia, Karakura Gakuen.

"Rukia ada??" tanya Ichigo pada Nemu, teman sekelas Rukia. Hari itu ada yang ingin dia katakan pada Rukia sehingga ingin mengajaknya pulang sama-sama.

"Kuchiki-san tadi pergi ke UKS, aku tak tahu apakah dia sudah pulang atau belum," Jawab Nemu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dia sakit??" tanya Ichigo cemas.

"Entaghlah."

Tiba-tiba Ishida memotong pembicaraan.

"Nemu, ayo pulang," ujar Ishida.

Nemu melembutkan ekspresinya, dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah Uryuu-kun," Jawabnya. "Aku permisi dulu ya Kurosaki-kun, semoga berhasil dengan cintamu," tambahnya ke Ichigo.

"Terima kasih nasihatnya Kurotsuchi-san," kata Ichigo tulus, kemudian pergi mencari Rukia ke UKS setelah Nemu dan Ishida sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tok...Tok...Tok..."

Ichigo membuka pintu ruang UKS setelah mengetuknya sebentar. "Permisi, apa Kuchiki Rukia ada disini??" tanyanya pada Unohana Retsu, dokter sekolah, yang kebetulan sedang beres-beres persiapan pulang.

"Kuchiki-san?? Coba kau lihat sendiri!! Mungkin tadi Hisagi yang mengawasinya," jawab Unohana. Hisagi adalah dokter sekolah juga, baru masuk 2 bulan lalu dan sangat digilai murid-murid perempuan, Hisagi sering menggantikan tugas Unohana ketika Unohana tidak ada .

"Aku permisi dulu," Kata Unohana. "Juushiro sudah menungguku," tambahnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Juushiro, Juushiro Ukitake adalah suami Unohana yang kebetulan juga bekerja disekolah itu sebagai guru sosiologi.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Sensei," ucap Ichigo ketika Unohana melangkah melewati pintu UKS.

"Kau juga," ucap Unohana.

Ichigo pun mulai membuka bilik satu persatu, dan menemukan Rukia sedang tidur di bilik terakhir. Tanpa sadar, Ichigo mendekati gadis itu dan mulai membelai rambut Rukia.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Renji yang sedang pulang bersama Tatsuki kebetulan melewati tempat itu dan melihatnya melakukan hal itu lewat jendela. Tanpa basa-basi, Renji langsung nembak Tatsuki dan diterima. Terima aksih pada Ichigo, pikir Renji.

"Rukia, kau tidur??" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidur, tapi ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Maaf, maaf karena sudah menolak permintaanmu, tapi aku tak menginginkan itu, aku hanya ingin bahagia, disampingmu," ujar Ichigo.

Setelah menghapus sisa airmata di pipi Rukia, Ichigo beranjak meninggalkan Rukia di UKS dan pulang duluan.

"Dasar Ichigo bodoh," gumam Rukia sembari membuka matanya ketika suara pintu tertutup terdengar.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Rukia mengambil tasnya yang ada diatas meja disamping tempat tidur UKS dan mengejar Ichigo. Rukia berlari dan terus berlari, dan menemukan Ichigo sedang mengobrol dengan satpam sekolah, Kenpachi Zaraki, di gerbang sekolah.

"ICHIGO," teriak Rukia memanggil Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh, kemudian pria berambut orange itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa Rukia??" tanya Ichigo begitu Rukia berhenti dihadapannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Rukia langsung memeluk Ichigo sebagai jawaban. "Aku juga hanya ingin bersamamu, katakan kau cinta padaku!!" kata Rukia sambil tetap memeluk Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau??" Ichigo tampak bingung, kaget, sdan senang yang dicampur jadi satu.

"Katakan saja!!" perintah Rukia.

"Aku cinta padamu," kata Ichigo sambil mencium puncak kepala Rukia.

"BLUSH," Rukia merona.

"Ehm...Ehm...Ehm..." Kenpachi berdehem.

Sontak, Rukia dan Ichigo menoleh ke arah orang yang telah dilupakan keberadaannya itu.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedikit tersedak duri ikan," kata Kenpachi mengelak.

Rukia dan Ichigo berpandangan sebentar lalu tertawa bersama.

"Kami akan menyingkir dari tempat ini segera. Anda juga harus segera punya pacar pak," seru Ichigo sambil menyeret Rukia, mereka teteap tertawa bahagia.

"Iya, iya, Happy White Day anak muda," ujar Kenpachi sambil tersenyum kemudian masuk kedalam pos jaganya.

**~ OWARI ~**

**Author's Note :**

**GAJE.... Ceritanya GAJE banged...**

**Happy ****White Day Minna,**

**Maafkan ke-GJ-an crita ini ya!!!**

**Sekian aja lah, dan REVIEW*wajib itu***


End file.
